A Time For Every Purpose Under Heaven
by Embers
Summary: Hermione's cousin moves to England from America. Before she can finally settle in she's given the Weasley twin greeting and in the process falls for one of the twins, only she doesn't know who. Please read and review I want your feed back about this one!


A Time For Every Purpose Under Heaven

Chapter 1

It was a crisp spring day and Hermione was walking quickly up the path to her house; Ginny following closely behind her. They had gone to lunch and had been halfway finished when Hermione looked at her watch and realized the time. Ginny quickly stood after her friend and followed her. Hermione was no longer allowed to apperate due to her pregnancy and the two had decided a nice walk into town sounded lovely.

"Hermione! Will you please tell me what is going on?" Ginny exclaimed, "I've followed you all the way back here, what is so urgent that you had to leave so abruptly?" She nearly crashed into Hermione's still back. Looking up she heard a crack as someone nearby apparated.

"I have a cousin from America who's moving in with Ron and I for the time being. She's been in France for the last few years wondering around and sent me an owl a few days ago asking if she could stay at my house while she looked for an apartment nearby."

"Oh, so does this mean I should tell mum you won't be at dinner tonight?"

" No, We'll be there I guess she'll just have to join us won't she?" Hermione said.

"Should be fun. I should get back to the burrow though, help mum finish decorating the house for their anniversary." The two hugged and went their separate ways on the front door step. Hermione took a deep breath and walked into her house. It was quiet in there and knowing Ron was somewhere in the room she wondered why it was so quiet. She walked into the living room and saw her husband lying on the couch fast asleep their small five years old daughter Kara asleep on top of him. Smiling she hated to wake them up, however her cousin was coming in a few minutes time and Ron would want to be awake to meet her, don't forget Kara who had been questioning her mother persistently about her relative. Sighing she walked around the couch and gently woke Kara before shaking Ron's shoulders until he mumbled something at her.

"Ron, love, wake up, my cousin will be here any minute and you wanted to be awake when she gets here." He grudgingly got up and stood stretching his arms out and waking up.

"So she's here?" He asked.

"She'll be here any minute."

"You sure of that?"

"Positive. She's my closest cousin, practically my sister. We were always in contact when we were little."

"Tell me again about Aunt Viola?" Kara asked

"My mum's sister moved to America to pursue something, I don't remember what, but along the way she met my uncle and they got married. She didn't find out until the day after the wedding that he was a wizard, he'd sworn off magic you see, and he thought the best way to do that was by marrying a muggle. But she saw him doing a simple charm, I think he summoned something, and she sat him down and he came out about it. They're still married actually and they had my cousin. My favorite cousin." With that said they heard the pop of someone apparating into their living room.

The stranger stood about the same height as Hermione and had wavy light brown hair. She had a slim build and looked like she enjoyed the outdoors. Her vivid blue eyes greeted Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione! Its wonderful to see you! You should have mentioned you were pregnant when I owled. I would have waited, or found someone else to bother!" She said, grabbing Hermione in a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Ron, I'd like to introduce my cousin Viola." Hermione said. "Viola this is Ron, my husband."

"Ah! The man who finally came out about his feelings and got my stubborn as hell cousin to settle down." Viola extended her hand. "Pleasure to meet you!" she smiled and her eyes twinkled in a playful way.

"She's a bit of a spitfire if you don't watch out." Hermione said.

"Who's this little pumpkin?" Viola asked of the little red head hiding behind her mom's legs.

"This is out little girl, Kara Mae Weasley." Ron said proudly. Viola walked over to the little girl and got on her knee's. reaching her hand out she held it out palm open and face up.

"I have something for you Kara, why don't you help me get it?" Viola said. Kara came running over and looked at Viola's empty hand. "Not it was in my hand when I went to give it to you but now its gone!" Viola said dramatically.

"Oh no!" Cried Kara sad her gift had disappeared.

"Now I bet you can help make it reappear. Want to help me do that?" Little Kara nodded her head excitedly. "I need you to wave your hand over my palm, back and forth and watch my hand alright?" Kara nodded her head and started waving her hand across her aunt's palm. Slowly a gift started to appear in her palm, Kara, in her excitement forgot to keep waving her hand and went to grab it. Her hand met air.

" That was mean Aunt Viola!" the little girl cried.

"Aww you stopped waving your hand. Want me to give you your gift now?" she asked. Kara nodded and clapped loudly when Viola, with one wave of her hand made her gift appear on her hand. Its was in a small wrapped box. Excitedly she tore open the lid and looked inside.

"What did Viola give you Kara?" Hermione asked.

"This!" Kara pulled out a dainty looking blue beaded necklace.

"What do you say?" Ron asked.

"Thank you Auntie V!" Kara smiled as she launched herself at her aunts legs.

"You're very welcome young lady. And look! They go with your dress!" Kara cheered and proudly put her necklace on. Hermione smiled at Viola.

"If you want to get your things settled in I think we'll be leaving in about an hour for the Burrow." She said.

"The Burrow?"

"Yes that's were my family goes for every family gathering." Ron explained.

"It's the bestest place in the world Auntie V! There are so many people!" Kara said excitedly.

"Alright. Well it won't take me that long to get settled in, I'll change and then we can be off?" she said. Hermione nodded and Viola walked off to find her room Kara following closely behind hoping for another present.

"Shouldn't we show her where her room is?" Ron asked.

"She already knows. She was the girl who went with me to this house before we finally bought it."

"Really?"

"Yes, she stopped by for the afternoon and asked to see this supposed 'dream house' of mine." Hermione chuckled. Ron smiled and moved to take his spot on the couch once again. He sat up allowing Hermione room to lean against him.

Viola looked into her room. It was pleasant, and very relaxing, white walls with a white bed with lavender pillows and a small bedside table. Turning to her left she began unshrinking her things and with a wave of her wand all of her things were clean, pressed and in the closet. Kara sat silently on her bed, playing with her new jewelry.

Her bag went under her bed, still carrying contents that were meant for the remaining part of her future apartment. Looking at her clothes she decided on a cute denim mini and a tan tank top.

Walking into her attached bathroom she pulled out her make up and other toiletries and with another wave of her wand the sink held of her daily necessities. Smiling to herself she looked at her hair and decided to pull it up into a messy bun, not caring how it looked but glad it was out of her face. She grabbed her wand and a light jacket before leaving to find her favorite cousin and her husband.

"What you think Kara do I look alright?" she asked her shadow.

"You look super pretty!" Kara laughed.

"Oh I do now? I think you look prettier. Look at you with that beautiful necklace! You'll have all the boys all over you!"

"Ewww! Boys! They're uber icky Auntie V!"

"But your daddy's a boy!" Viola said.

"Daddy's not a boy! He's daddy!" Viola explained.

"Well young lady lets go find your mummy and daddy and go off to this Borrow."

"Burrow Auntie V," Kara laughed

"Right. I meant that." The two left holding hands and parading down the hall.

"Hermione! Ron lets be off shall we? I think its time to be on our way!" Viola sang out laughingly.

"Lets go then." Hermione grabbed a small handful of floo powder and went to take Kara's hand. Kara backed up and looked at Viola.

"I want Auntie V to take me!" she said. Ron laughed and handed the pot of powder to Viola.

"Just say the Burrow when you step in. You'll end up in the living room." Viola nodded and took a handful.

"Ready for take off Kara?" Kara smiled and nodded eyes wide. Viola threw the floo into the fire and yelled the burrow before grabbing Kara and charging head first into the fire a giggling Kara under her arms. Hermione and Ron smiled at one another and with a _crack_ they both apparated into the Burrow.

Viola finished her charge in the Weasley family living room. The conversation around her stopped as she stood up. Her clothes were clean as were Kara's. She saw a set of identical twins eye her up before walking up to her. A larger woman came over before they reached her however.

"Hello. I'm Molly Weasley Kara's grandmother. You are?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley, I'm Hermione's cousin, Viola." A pop announced the arrival of Hermione and Ron.

"Molly, George, Fred, Ginny, Bill, Charley, Mr. Weasley, everyone, this is my closest friend and cousin Viola. She's staying with Ron and I while she finds a place to open up shop and an apartment.

No one said anything right away until

"She can live with us!" Two voices simultaneously shouted, belonging to the identical twins. Viola sighed and set little Kara down who went running over to another red headed woman. Now she felt alone in a house of strangers and perverts. Her loving little niece ran off and left her coverless.

I'm putting a new story out to test the waters here. I want to know what you guys think of this story. Please read and review and let me know what you think.


End file.
